Incarnation of The Sun
by RPCstuffRULE
Summary: Searching for the Kusanagi sword will be hard, but for Rika it's her only choice. Adventuring with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi will help her meet her goal. But realizing her true identity will also save her life-Incarnation of The Sun. RnR, pls?


**Incarnation of The Sun  
**

**Thank you for clicking! Now just make sure you either praise me or criticize me because I need both! Also, please know that the girl I don't describe is the main character. You should check her at my profile if you want to see what she looks like. Because I don't describe her here and you might get frustrated deciding what she might look like. Just make sure that at the end, you review!  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Sunagakure**

_The dunes of Sunagakure listened quietly on a hot day._

_"I DON'T CARE! EITHER YOU BRING IT BACK OR __SHE DIES!!" A crazed man screamed, holding a girl (ten-years old) to his kunai._

_**(She had long, dark brown hair, and pale brown eyes.)**_

_The girl shook and sobbed with fear. "Otooji-sama? Mm!" She was quickly quieted by a wall of skin. Her eyes screamed for help as her cousin frighteningly watched._

_"Otooji-sama?" She whimpered. The man looked as if he were to explode._

_"What the !# are you still starin' at, Rika?!" He hollered as he exchanged his hold from the girl's mouth to her hair, and held his kunai closer to her flesh._

_"RIKA!!" She screamed as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. The uncle smirked._

_"Now, bring me back that sword or __else!" He warned. Rika grit her teeth._

_"If you hurt Maya, everyone back home will hurt __you!" She remarked in a half-scared, half-brave tone. But her uncle just chuckled._

_"Everyone back home __ordered me to do this!! Ahahaha ha!" The uncle ridiculed, then faked a slash to Maya's eyes._

_Maya and Rika froze immediately in shock. Then the uncle smirked._

_"No one cares about Maya! Her mother was a deranged psycho and her father is a disgrace to the whole damn clan!!" He hollered. "So either you bring back the Kusanagi sword, or Maya dies!"_

_Rika didn't know what to do. She froze right on the spot. Maya saw her reaction and began to cry harder. "Rika! Gomenasai! I'll never be mean to you again! I mean it...Gomenasai!" She sobbed. Rika frowned angrily._

_"You promise?" She asked. Maya nodded shakily. __'What am I doing? Maya might die...! But still, we could've been friends if...' Rika lowered her head, casting a shadow on her eyes. "I'll bring you the sword...Just don't do anything to Maya!!" She yelled then ran away with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her uncle frowned._

_"Baka (idiot). I didn't even tell her where to look, yet." He muttered to himself. "And don't you dare tell anyone, Rika! I have eyes everywhere!" He yelled to the fleeting girl._

_**Konohagakure**_

_Mid-day, sunny, and reassuring was the day for Rika as she reached Konoha's gates. After how many days, she finally found the place to ask around for the Kusanagi sword. How she survived, she couldn't waste time to pester on such a miraculous thing. Rika slowly limped towards the gates, her stomach totally empty, her skin as dirty as her eyes looked tired. She solely relied on the urgency to find the sword for Maya. Or else._

_Rika smiled dimly as she reached the entrance. But she didn't expect to be shoved by two men, who seemed to arrive out of nowhere. She squinted her eyes as she began to fall to the ground. But a hand on her arm let her get back on her feet. Rika looked at the two men. The only thing she recognized was the blurry headband. "Who are you? State your business." The man on the left demanded. Rika struggled to understand, or even to speak. The man on the right frowned._

_"Oi, take it easy, man. She looks pretty ail." He notified. "Let's get you to a hospital." The man began to hoist Rika onto his shoulder, but Rika finally got the energy to speak._

_"Iie! I need to find the sword!" She urged, kicking herself off the man. Rika stepped away from them once she reached the ground. "Tell me where the Kusanagi sword is!" She demanded tiredly. The two men looked shocked to hear Rika say that._

_"What would you want with that?" The kinder man asked. Rika's eyebrow's and lips quivered. She began to cry._

_"I...need...to-" She finally stopped and fainted. The man on the left caught her while she was still on her feet._

_"I'll take her to the hospital." He said, getting ready to hop off._

_"I'll stay here. Make sure you report back to Hokage-sama. He'd know what to do with her." The Kind One advised. The other man nodded and left._

**End**

--

**Well, of course it's the end! This is just the prologue, as I just stated earlier. **

**Now I ask of you nicely, flame me or water my soil-That was weird. **

**Your choice. And if you actually willingly reached the bottom of this page, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Now review!**


End file.
